A Warning would have been Nice
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Having someone drop by her apartment without calling first was never a big deal for Felicity...but now she needs time to hide the good looking men who spend far too much time there.


**A Warning would have been Nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**So this is my first Arrow fic and I am loving the show and of course, the pairing of Oliver and Felicity. Hope you all enjoy.**

Felicity's fingers were as quick as her eyes as she scanned her cluttered living room and ran a hand through her let loose hair. She did all this as she ran towards the front door of her apartment, spinning around so fast in the doorway that she nearly collided nose first with the wood. She skidded to a surprisingly graceful stop in front of her door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Being flustered was not new to the blonde tech girl but there were some things on this earth that raised her panic levels from a three to an eleven at the mere mention of them. Kangaroos were one of them-beady eyed weirdoes- and heights had come as an unpleasant addition. However, there was really only one thing that could send Felicity into such a crazed state of emotion; and it had just finished knocking on her door.

But she put a wide smile on her face and held the entrance open as she said, "Hi Mom."

Loraine Smoak stood on the worn welcome mat in her shined black heels; her blue dress perfectly matching the jacket she wore over it. Her pristine handbag hung from her elbow and the blonde bob of hair was perfectly straightened. Felicity, meanwhile, became painfully aware that her red jumper was slipping off her left shoulder and the sweatpants were dragging across the ground and covering her superhero patterned socks.

Loraine smiled widely and threw her arms around her daughter, kissing both cheeks first. "Hello 'Licity! I hope you don't mind me popping in unannounced but I have just been for a dinner with an old friend from college and I thought it was the perfect time to visit my wonderful daughter..."

Felicity frowned slightly over her mother's shoulder. Complements and a rational explanation? Either her mother had been replaced by a clone or...nope, clone was the only thing coming to mind.

"...of course, it would be easier to see you if you were at home instead of in this godforsaken city."

Ah yes, there was the mother she knew.

Loraine pulled away and marched straight into the living room, the soft perfume following her like a fly to honey. Felicity quickly got ahead of her, with the pretence of fluffing the red cushions on her brown sofa for her mother.

Really she just took the opportunity to shut her laptop, hiding the reception from Diggle's cameras. He had placed them all over her apartment building a few months ago and they served a great warning in case any assassins came; or in this case, her mother. She was just happy they gave her time to yell at the boys, who had stopped by to talk about a new target-and to eat her food apparently- to hide before her mother kicked down the door with her designer heels.

Felicity sat on the coffee table, nearly squashing the laptop and turned to her mom. "So, you decided to stop for a chat? How's Dad? Is the store doing ok?"

Loraine, of course, barely heard her as she had been checking the couch for dust before perching herself on it. "Hum? Oh yes, dear the store is doing fine. It pays to be the only hardware store in a small town you know. He misses you of course but for some reason, he didn't want me to "bother you when you are so busy". Can you believe that?"

"_Yes, because Dad has the sense in your relationship_," Felicity thought but outwardly only shrugged.

Loraine placed her bag beside her on the sofa before settling back and smiling at her daughter.

Felicity blinked, once and then twice.

"Mom? What are doing here?"

To give her credit, the smile did not fall from her face. Loraine Smoak was not the annual winner of the Ravendale County Poker Game for nothing. The women could break trained interrogators if she wanted to.

"Sweetheart I am just here to see how my only daughter is. You know that I miss you so much since you moved here."

And Felicity did know. Her mom could be bossy, manipulative and cunning but it all came from a place of love. Loraine wanted the best for her daughter; good grades, wonderful friends and a man who would love her unconditionally. She had planned the most detailed play dates, the faultless extra-curricular activities and even the perfect prom. Unfortunately for her, Felicity was gifted at computers, not people.

David Smoak, father of Felicity and owner of Smoak's Hardwear and Sporting Goods, did not mind this at all. To him, as long as his daughter was happy-and she fixed his computer every time it crashed-then Felicity could live her own life. This, however, was not what Loraine had pictured for her.

"Mom," the blonde said softly, "I know that you miss me; I miss you too. But Starling City is my home and I am happy here. So instead of going over old topics, why don't we talk about something else?"

"Alright, then...any new men in your life?"

Oh she walked right into that one.

Technically, there were three men in her world now. After spending two years as the tech girl of the Hood, Felicity had long ago started to feel more comfortable in the lair under the club with three hard-headed guys than in other part of her life. Diggle, of course, was her partner in crime-metaphorically speaking because that would be really hypocritical of them. He was her closet friend and had become somewhat of the big brother she had never wanted. Then there was Roy, the street kid who had managed to figure out who the Hood was and begged him to let him help. Felicity's heart went out to the kid; his life hadn't been great and neither had his attitude but at least he was trying to change. They had gotten along surprisingly well; he was always trying to prove himself to Oliver and Diggle in training and in the field but with Felicity, he could breathe. She was the welcome break from adrenaline and constant focus.

And it wasn't like she could forget Oliver. Not when he continued to train without a shirt right in front of her; really it was just rude. Not that she was vocally complaining...just in her head to make herself feel like less of a creeper.

No, Oliver Queen was certainly not one to be easily forgotten. He had become a centre point in her life; a constant that gave her comfort and excitement all at the same time. Their friendship in the Arrowcave had spilled over into their personal lives and Thea Queen was ecstatic that Oliver's friend could help her actually understand some of her depressing math homework. Felicity being at the Mansion a lot also worked for Roy; he and Felicity could have their movie marathons on the living room's widescreen without looking suspicious.

Oh yes, and she was also in love with Oliver. She always forgot that little bit of information. But, when she thought about it, it wasn't Felicity's fault. Really, he was an incredibly handsome billionaire who had charm dropping out of his pockets to start with. Then he had to go and be a heroic warrior who defended innocent people while wearing tight leather pants. And the shirt part has already been covered-or uncovered in Oliver's case. And of all the people-of all the I.T. workers in the whole of Starling City, he just had to go and show her the real him. Granted, he was bleeding from a gunshot wound but that was beside the point.

Felicity could have survived all of that; she could have continued working away in the Arrowcave without any problem. But was it really necessary to smile at her like that? She knew his smiles; the billionaire playboy smile, the family smile, the everyone-else smile. And she knew the smile he reserved for Diggle, Roy and her was his real one. It was just insensitive to use it so many times around her dammit! And he certainly did not have the permission to allow her ramble or find them funny and he really shouldn't have that look of concern on his face every time she was in danger. Really, it was just so inconsiderate. So, Felicity had decided long ago that this was all Oliver Queen's fault.

She blinked and realised that her mother was still staring at her. "Um no, sadly Mom there are no new men in my life," she said putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

Loraine sighed and began to rant-her Olympic standard talent-about the many nice boys that were still in Ravendale and why Felicity didn't just give one of them a chance. Felicity couldn't help but roll her eyes and on their way around, they caught a flash of red. Felicity looked upwards, her mouth falling slightly.

Roy Harper was bracing himself between the beams of her apartment ceiling, right above her mother's head.

Roy, whose face looked as red as his hoodie from the strength needed to keep himself up, just gave her panicked look. She knew that he, Diggle and Oliver has only seconds to hide but really, that was the best he could do?

"Unbelievable!" Felicity said between clenched teeth.

Loraine stopped mid ramble and replied, "What is dear?"

Felicity looked at her mother, her mouth trying to form some answer. "That my old lab partner is still single! He was such a catch in high school."

Loraine grinned and, taking the complement and running with it, proceeded to detail the boy's entire life since Felicity has left town. Meanwhile Felicity watched with wide eyes as Roy tried to move himself towards the kitchen door...on the ceiling. If she wasn't freaking out so much, Felicity would have found it impressive. The teenager managed to somehow get himself behind her mother and closer to the door, where his legs gave out and he just hung from the beam.

"...and he is now the manager of the dairy farm-you know the one that had the nasty case of food poisoning? Do you feel a draft?"

Yes, but that was because Roy was waving his legs back and forth right behind her mother's head to try and get momentum to swing himself into the kitchen. Loraine frowned and was about to turn around so Felicity grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mom! Mom...Mother, would you like a cup of coffee or something. I can't have you going back to Ravendale without offering you something."

Loraine smiled and nodded her head just as Roy dropped soundlessly on to the kitchen tiles and hurried away. Felicity jumped up and went into the kitchen herself, watching as Roy made a run for the bathroom.

Suddenly her bedroom door opened and an arm that she knew was Oliver's shot out and grabbed Roy by the hoodie, yanking him into the room.

Felicity let out a sigh of relief and called out, "You still like sugar in your coffee right Mom?"

"Yes, dear but only one spoonful; I'm trying to cut down."

Felicity grabbed two cups and put the coffee maker on, walking over to her pantry to grab the sugar and some snacks. Opening the door, she was faced with Diggle, his shoulders hunched up so he fit into her small pantry. She sent him an 'Are you serious!' look before he shrugged and handed her the bowl of sugar. Felicity gestured towards the biscuits because, hey, at least he was helping and he also handed them over to her. She shook her head at him before letting him slip out of the cramped space and quietly move towards Oliver and Roy's hiding place.

Seriously, all three of them moved like silent ninjas and she could barely go two steps without waking the whole building.

The coffee was made and Felicity spent the next hour talking with her mother. Or rather, her mother spent the time telling her that her life would be better spent in Ravendale and marrying some old high school friend who could treat her right. Felicity nodded and smiled along but Loraine clearly saw that none of it was sinking in. So, when it was time for her to drive back home, Loraine took a moment to look into her daughter's distracted eyes as they stood in the open doorway.

"Sweetheart, you know that I only want the best for you. I think you are the most wonderful person on this planet and I just...I want everyone to see you that way."

Felicity finally met her mother's gaze and felt that all too familiar knot in the back of her throat that threatened to make her cry. And she had cried enough about not feeling as wonderful as her mother saw her to be. She loved her work with Oliver but she also knew that to everyone else, she was just some I.T. girl in a company with a million faces who hadn't had a date in a couple of months and was flaking on her friends. She wanted to tell her mother that she had saved lives, that she was doing something worthwhile with people worthwhile.

Instead, Felicity leaned forward and hugged her mother. Loraine sighed, her breathe skimming over her daughter's blonde hair. She pulled away and added, "It's just...sometimes when you call to talk I feel like you're not telling me everything. Is there anything I really need to know?"

There were a lot of things she really needed to know; but not right now. But she owed her mother one truth at least. So Felicity shrugged and replied, "There are three ridiculously good looking guys in my bedroom right now."

Loraine paused but then burst out laughing. She waved her daughter goodbye, thankful that Felicity still had her old sense of humour and she walked out the door and down the hallway.

Felicity waited until her mother got in the elevator before shutting the door and walking to her bedroom. As she passed the living room, she realised that it was later than she thought and the sun was starting to set over the Starling City skyline. She opened the door to her bedroom and as she gazed over it, a small smile came to her face.

Roy had fallen asleep at the end of her bed, one arm and one leg hanging over the side. Diggle was also fast asleep but in her comfy chair with his feet propped up on a stool. And, sitting on her window sill looking out through the gaps in the fire escape, was a fully awake Oliver.

He turned his head and sent her a small grin and Felicity tiptoed across the room to join him. Oliver pulled his legs up so that she could sit down too and she leaned back to feel the surprisingly warm glass against her back.

"Your mother is...um, talkative," Oliver said, an awkward smile appearing on his handsome face.

Felicity laughed and replied, "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of words to describe my mom and talkative is one of the nice ones. You could hear us the whole time?"

Oliver nodded and gestured towards his two sleeping team mates. "You know that we were late on patrol last night so they dropped off around the time that your mom started talking up the guy from the post office. There are a lot of guys in your home town from the sounds of it."

Felicity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, tucking her hands under the sleeves of her warm jumper. "Yes, and all of them were idiots in high school and are still idiots now. Mom just wants any excuse to bring me back home."

She watched as any trace of happiness left Oliver's face and he frowned slightly. "Do you want to leave Starling City?"

Felicity shook her head back and forth so fast, she was afraid her glasses would fly off. "No, no this is my home." She glanced at Roy and Diggle before looking back at Oliver. "You-you are all my home now. I won't want to leave this."

When Oliver didn't say anything, Felicity blushed and tucked her head into her chest, suddenly finding her carpet utterly fascinating. Silence fell over them until she heard Oliver's now soft voice quite close to her ear.

"That's good news... because if you left then the three of us would probably start ripping each others' throats out. You are pretty much the calming influences in the team and your skills on a computer are the best I've ever seen. If you left then we certainly wouldn't be able to find someone who could do your job nor would we want to. Roy would pout for weeks if we replaced you and Diggle wouldn't be happy in any way. And I...well, I just can't do my job without you doing yours."

She knew what he was doing. He had heard everything her mother had said to her, including the subtle hints at Felicity feeling low about herself. Still, it was nice to hear him say these things; problem was that it was making her fall even more in love with him.

She sensed that he was smirking slightly now, seeing it in her head, and she heard him say, "You are remarkable Felicity."

Finally she raised her head, a smile on her face as she asked, "Why do you always say that?"

Oliver looked back at her straight in the eye as he replied, "Because it's always true."

Oh...oh no, that was just not fair. Felicity felt her mouth run dry and she scrambled through her thoughts to say one, just one rational thing.

"Would you like some coffee?" she blurted out before mentally kicking herself. Coffee? At this time of night?

However, Oliver just nodded and she took the opportunity to walk out of the bedroom with the green archer following behind her.

The room went quiet with only small echoing sounds coming from the kitchen down the hall. Then Roy, with his eyes still closed, said, "Did you hear all that Dig?"

Diggle, also keeping his eyes closed because he was tired dammit, just hummed in reply.

"You owe my five bucks."

Finally Diggle answered, "Not until we see a date; then you get your money."

A moment passed and then Roy snorted with laugher. "Hey Dig? Did you catch this? Feli_city_. You have failed this _city_. Get it?"

"I think you're suffering from sleep deprivation."

* * *

A few weeks later, in the sunny kitchen of Loraine and David Smoak, a shriek echoed around the room. David, who had been reading his newspaper in peace, looked over the edge of the pages to stare at his wife. Loraine was sitting across the table from him, frozen in front of the laptop.

He knew that he was going to regret his next move but he sighed and asked, "Is everything alright dear?"

Loraine quickly scrambled to turn to laptop around and David found himself staring at the website of Starling City's most successful magazine. There was a lot of colour and ads but David knew that what had really caught his wife's eye was the giant picture in the middle of it all. Oliver Queen stood on what looked like a mental balcony over his famous club, dancers parting below him. He however, looked happily distracted by the lovely woman in front him who had taken possession of Oliver's suit jacket to wear over her red dress.

David smiled because it was a great picture of his daughter but clearly Loraine was focusing on the fact that the headline announced that Felicity was dating Oliver Queen. David watched as his wife's mouth moved up and down in shock before she darted from the table to grab her handbag. "Where is my phone?! I have to call that girl! I knew that she was holding something back but _Oliver Queen_. Oliver Queen! Where is my phone?"

Loraine all but threw her handbag away as she ran into the living room in search for the phone. David simply sighed and folded the paper over before walking over to the house phone. He quickly dialled his daughter's number and waited for an answer. He almost didn't catch Felicity's hello because Loraine was starting to throw cushions and stools in her hunt.

"Ah, hello 'Licity. I just called to tell you that your mother knows about that nice Queen boy. Yes, yes she freaking out but don't worry; I've had nearly thirty years of experience with your mother's...moments and it's nothing a shot of alcohol and a long chat with you can't fix. Oh and tell Oliver that I've got that new shipment of arrows in. You know for a city boy he is very interested in archery."


End file.
